The Simple Explanation
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: Why is Grissom the way he is? Everyone has their theories, but Sara has made up her mind.


_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI! Seriouslyyyy_

**The Simple Explanation.**

Sara Sidle had gotten over Gil Grissom's quirks ages ago. Actually, she pretty much loved them. They made up who he was, which in her mind, was a loving, intriguing genius.

Everyone wondered why he was the way he was. Why did he feel the need to isolate himself? Why was he always quoting famous historians? Why did he never bother to explain himself, when he figured something out? They all hated it when he left the room, his explanation going with him.

The entire lab wondered why he was so quiet; so 'to himself'. Even Hodges, who was apparently Grissom's biggest fan (although Sara didn't quite agree), wondered.

Why did Grissom's bugs take priority over his people? He'd rather spend hours with some type of Brazilian tiger cockroach thing, then with the team. He preferred to spend the day with his tarantula 'Stevie' then with his mother. But maybe Sara was the exception.

Why on earth, had Grissom, or as she more often than not called him, Gil, turned out this way? Had something happened in his childhood that he hadn't mentioned to her? She knew he had been an outcast, but so had she.

They all hated it when he gave them that signature, slightly condescending eyebrow raise. It made you feel like you should be second guessing your conclusion. It made you feel like he was questioning you.

Had it become a second nature by now? Just like his silence had? He no longer felt the need to explain his thinking, that just seemed unnecessary.

So, the big question- Why?

Everyone had their theories. They ranged from him being an alien (that wonderful idea was put forth from none other than Brass.) and him being dropped on his head as a child.

Nick thought him living with a deaf mother had made him so damn quiet. Catherine had mentioned that he just wasn't good with people.

Warrick had told her that he thought he was just different. And Doc Robbins seemed to think it came with the job. She wasn't so sure.

Greg on the other hand, had shared with Sara that he thought Grissom worked for the CIA. Oh, Greg. That had made her chuckle.

Hodges acted in a way that he knew, but she knew he didn't. He was a famed Grissom stalker. And really, it creeped her out. But his arrogance just plain pissed her off.

Nope, nobody knew why he was like that. Not even his one love Sara.

But yes, she had her own theory. Actually, it was more an explanation than anything. It had taken her years of thought, endless, sleepless nights in bed, and countless cases with him to figure out.

Her explanation? He was Grissom.

Yes, that was her explanation. Pretty damn simple. But there was no better one.

Why did he leave the room every time it went silent? Why did he only smile when there was some real meaning to his quoted words? Because he was Grissom.

Why on earth did he just sit for hours thinking? Why did he try so hard to think like the killers, even if it cost him his friends? Because he was Grissom.

Why, _why, _was he so secretive? He never shared anything, not his personal life, not his thoughts. He shared no memories, nor any details he had yet to voice. He didn't even tell anyone his opinion. So why? Because he was Grissom.

And Sara was okay with that. Because Grissom was the person she loved. Yes, he might be secretive, reserved and strange, but he was so much more than that. He was sweet, and even though he didn't let it show, sentimental.

He loved greatly, even though not many knew it. But she did. She knew how much he loved the team, every single member. He considered Catherine to be his best friend, and Nick, Warrick and Greg to be like his sons.

And Sara of course, was his world. And he was hers. Every thought she had was a circle and he was the center.

He was the yin to her yan, the peanut butter to her jelly, the pencil to her paper and the print dust to her fingerprint. He was her other half; her missing puzzle piece.

And if you wanted to know why, because you couldn't figure it out, she would have an answer ready for you.

So, why did Sara Sidle love Gilbert Grissom so much?

_Because he was Grissom._

**I needed a good little one shot. **** Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
